Naruto: The Gift of Blood
by Akabara-sama
Summary: During Naruto's early youth, Vlad Von Carstein blesses Naruto with the Gift of Blood turning him into a vampire, but because Vald is dying he turns Naruto into his heir and leaves him his possesions as well as knowledge of dark magic. On Hiatus while I work on Rise of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night in Konoha, most families were sleeping and the only noticeable activity going on where drunks stumbling back home. Though this was far from everything that was going on, many ninja were jumping around from the shadow on high alert looking for a person who had entered the city.

It had all started half an hour before when a patrol had noticed the guards near the gate slacking off, upon checking in on them they found both guards unconscious on the ground, with no sign of a struggle on the scene.

The patrol had immediately informed the Hokage who had put all available ninja on high alert and had more than doubled the patrols going through the city, though so far the infiltrator had remained undetected.

In the shadows near the orphanage stood a hood figure, the air around him shimmering with power, preventing people from taking notice of him, he stalked up to the entrance and unnoticed made his way inside. Feeling the source of power that had caught his interest he neared the room from which the power was rezoning. Slowly and soundless the hooded figure opened the door and found the object of his desire, in a crib lay a small child, short blond hair lay flat along his head, three small birthmarks running alongside each chin looking like whiskers.

The child held a look of comfort and innocence, the cloaked figure reached out a hand, the hand was pale, on the ring finger sat and ring of the purest gold, with an emerald gem imbedded in it, it held and magically yet mystifying shine.

As the hand closed in on the child he woke up and looked up at the cloaked figure before giggling and reaching out trying to grab the strangers hand, surprised by the boy reaction the cloaked figure slightly withdrew his hand which caused the child to stop giggling and a sad look came unto the boy's face as if he was about to cry.

The hooded figure quickly extended his hand again and once the child reached his hand with his he began giggling anew, a smile crept unto the hooded figures face, this child was prefect.

The hooded man lifted his hood allowing the child to see his face, the face was one of elegance and nearly inhumane perfection, he had long white hair reaching down to his shoulders, his eyes where slithered like those of a snakes and they held unnatural crimson colour.

The child looked in wonder at the strangers face, the stranger smiled down at the child before he began to speak in a language not to be spoken again for a long time in these lands.

''You my child shall be the true heir to my house, I sense a great power within you and you will surely lead the Carstein family back into its Glory, I will implant memories inside you that will unlock together with the knowledge for your burden once you reach the age of ten, but I am dying and have little time so I leave you with my two most powerful artefacts. The Carstein ring, the heirloom to go from master to master of the Carstein family along with my sword The Blood Drinker as well as the gift of blood '' Vlad spoke before he started the blood ritual that would turn the child into one of his kind. Once the power from the ritual died down, the blond normal eyes had turned slithered and had goon from a clear ocean blue to a very light blue, with a smile on his face Vlad put down his sword and ring before the boy before he dissipated into nothingness only leaving his blood-stained armour and cloak behind on the floor.

A few moments passed with nothing happening before an enormous surge of energy came from the child, the ritual had awoken something deep within the boy's mind, the Kyuubi tried to fight the ritual that was slowly turning its host into an immortal but it seemed to fail, the only thing the kyuubi's premature awakening brought with itself was the densely enlarged chakra coils now pumping chakra at an age where they normally had only begin to form. And the attention of all the ninjas with training in chakra detection, soon the room was swarmed with ninja's looking down at the blond who was playing with the ring Vlad had given to the boy.

The third Hokage stepped out from among the gathered ninja before looking down at the boy, who looked up at the old ninja with a smile on his face before he stretched out his arms letting it be known he wanted to be carried. The old ninja studied the seal on the boys stomach for a few moments comparing it to how it had looked the last time he had seen it, and found nothing wrong with it, he lifted up the young boy before turning towards an ANBU with a crane mask. '' Check him is anything out of order '' the Hokage demanded.

The ANBU activated his families bloodline and the veins around his eyes bulged as the ninja studied the child with surprise. '' Hokage-sama something seems to have caused his chakra pathways to develop to the point of an adult, he holds at least as much chakra as we expect of our genin '' He said surprising everyone in the room.

Another ANBU stepped forward with the bloodied armour and cloak they had found on the ground next to the crib, '' Hokage-sama it would seem someone of unknown origins have entered this room, perhaps the intruder but this is the only indication we have '' The ANBU spoke as he showed what they had found.

'' Dog I want a constant ANBU supervision of the boy until I deem he is not in any danger, for now I will bring the child with me to my office and inspect the seal to see if anything is off '' he turned towards another ANBU member. '' Find Jiraiya and inform him that I need his assistance on this matter he said, and someone pick up the sword in and bring it to my office '' the Hokage commanded with the ANBU nodding in response and acceptance of their order, as the Hokage made to step out of the room and loud screem came from behind him, he turned around instantly and spotted one of his ANBU holding his hand in pain standing over the crib, a few moments later the sound of the sword could be heard hitting the ground.

The ANBU's arm looked like it had been drain of all mass except his bones and skin. The remaining ninja in the room looked at the sword which now instead of an normal metal colour held and blood red tint near its edges and it was giving of an eerie feeling making the ninja keep their distance.

Sarutobi walked over and looked down at the sword once he stood above it Naruto shifted his position in the old man's arms and reached out the hand currently not occupied by the ring at the sword, Sarutobi was about to step back when the sword responded and flew to Naruto's hand Naruto held onto it like it weighted nothing and was happily studying the handle of the sword, surprising all the ninja's in the room.

Fast Forward a few months.

It had been a few months since the incident and Naruto now half a year old was begging to show the first changes the blood ritual had gifted him with, his hair had become more bright in its colouring and held a few traces of white, much of the baby fat that was normal for a child his age was gone but his muscle had seemed to grow far faster than the norm, and Naruto barely half a year old was running around like a small ball of energy, he carried the ring in a necklace since it was far too big for any of his fingers and he would get upset whenever they had tried to make him leave it behind.

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya had found nothing out of order with the seal, but both found the development of the young blond strange, they had tried to look into the power of the ring and sword that had been found next to him, but they were both still clueless as to what they could do as neither had had any success in their efforts.

No trace had been found of the intruder either and the Hokage dared not risk a member of the Yamanaka clan to check the child's mental help. So far only Naruto's physics had strayed from what was normal, but they could find no negative side effect, aside from the fact that Naruto drank a lot but most of the substance never left his body as if it was in constantly high need of fluid, they had however played this off as caused by Naruto's quick development.

Flash forward

Naruto was now a young boy close to the age of eight. who had recently entered the academy, Naruto's physic had changed over the years, he now had completely white hair, which fell like silk from his hair down to his shoulders.

His body didn't hold a single ounce of unwanted fat, which made Naruto's face look far more developed than the children his age, his eye had returned to their ocean blue state but his pupils was still slithered like a snakes.

Naruto also carried himself differently the most children his age, he had an air of importance around him though whenever someone sat down and talked to him or played with him, they would find that he was just like all the other children his age.

The first week had been difficult for Naruto, most of the children seemed to avoid and some would whisper behind his back. This all stopped one day during lunch were Naruto was eating by himself inside the classroom, most of the children set in groups Naruto, and the black haired Sasuke Uchiha where the only one sitting by them self, Sasuke since he couldn't stand being around the fan girls that had soon aspired from among the girls in the class, and Naruto because no one had approached him.

A black haired child whom Naruto recognized as Shikamaru Nara walked towards him stopping infront of him. '' It's a bother but Chouji forced me to ask if you wanted us, it's better to eat with others he says '' Shikamaru said as he pointed towards the slightly chummy boy who sat a little away.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru before he smiled '' That would be great '' Naruto said surprised Shikamaru since he had expected Naruto to decline since he had this air of superiority around him much like Sasuke, so he had expected Naruto to act arrogant just like Sasuke normally did.

'' Well okay, I think Chouji will be happy you eating alone seems to have bothered him for the last few days '' Shikamaru stated as he walked back to Chouji with Naruto in tow. The three had from that moment started to get along and was soon joined by Shino and Kiba. Over the few months they had been in school they had become great friends, and Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto had taken to pranking their teacher Iruka Umino which had caused a few detentions for the boys.

It was in the start of October and the academy had been going for three months, it was a warm day in Konoha, but the classroom was buzzing with excitement, it had been announced the day before that they would be starting on their physical training, meaning that they would first be tested to see how well they could fight before the instructor would work out a training schedule for the children to work with while they had their physical training periods.

Normally the children from a ninja clan would already had been trained slightly which meant that they were ahead of the children who came from non-ninja homes. First the girls were being tested not surprisingly only Hinata Hyuuga had a higher level of training then the other girls.

Afterwards the boy were being tested, so far more than half of the boys had been tested, with Chouji, Shino and Kiba showing that they had been trained before, Shikamaru had showed the lowest level of skill being his lazy self.

Currently Uchiha Sasuke was being tested, he showed great promised and even managed to surprise Mizuki a few times though he quickly countered everything Sasuke threw at him.

Sasuke had just ducked under a kick from Mizuki when he jumped up and spun around in the air trying to hit Mizuki with an axe kick, Mizuki quickly blocked the incoming kick with both hands before grabbing onto Sasuke leg letting him hang from his foot, before he put the child down and told his turn was over.

Sasuke left the training field with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

'' Naruto Uzumaki '' Iruka called out and Naruto stood up and walked into the field, like the children from non-ninja home he hadn't had any training either which meant he just stood like he normally would with his arms down along his sides.

Naruto bowed before Mizuki before Iruka called out '' Begin'' Naruto quickly moved towards Mizuki throwing punches and kicks though most of the not well aimed, Mizuki started blocking those that wasn't clear misses which led to a SNAP, as Mizuki's right arm came up to block a high kick from Naruto, the clear sound of bones being broken shot like an arrow through the air, and everything became silent, all the students, whom had winced at the sound, and Iruka looked at Naruto, though Naruto looked a bit skinny they hadn't expected his bones to break from training, However they were shocked as Naruto's feet landed on the ground and Mizuki cried out in pain '' Damn it, You broke my arm!'' he yelled while sending a hateful glare towards Naruto who looked at him with surprise written all over his face.

Iruka quickly jumped into action and told Mizuki to go to the hospital and have someone look it over, Mizuki took off from the ground while swearing under his breath. All the children looked shocked from the occurrence. Iruka turned to Naruto '' You should have told us if you had been trained '' Iruka said to Naruto who continued to look surprised.

'' But Iruka-sensei I haven't been trained I have never even fought before '' Naruto said Iruka raised an eyebrow at this statement and was about to tell Naruto off until he noticed that Naruto had been surprised as well. '' Well you can go back to the others now '' Iruka stated.

'' All right class that's all for today go pack your things and have a nice festival this year '' Iruka yelled, once he had finished most of the children burst into cheers as they took off to gather their things so they could go home.

Later that day Naruto was in his apartment which the Hokage had given him once he had been mistreated at the orphanage, he was currently reading up on the material from their school book about chakra and its uses when he heard and knock on the door. Naruto walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see the Hokage standing outside, he wasn't supposed to meet him until tomorrow on his birthday.

'' Hello Naruto-kun, I have heard about the incident today and would like for you to follow me to a medical check-up '' Sarutobi said showing a bit of worry.

'' Okay old-man but no shots, I hate those things '' Naruto said as he went to get his jacket. The Hokage chuckled at Naruto's antics.

The two walked towards Konoha's hospital and made small talk on the way mostly Naruto telling Sarutobi what he had learned and about the pranks he and his friends had pulled on Iruka which again draw a chuckle from the old man.

Once they had entered the hospital they were guide by a nurse to a room, Naruto was put in a chair before a doctor appeared, Naruto was then placed on a bed after having been told to drop everything beside his underwear.

The doctor first examined Naruto by the muscles on his arms, legs and chest than had Naruto stretch different to check his flexibility, afterward he ran a scan over his body using a medical jutsu. After having finished he turned to look at Sarutobi.

'' Nothing is wrong with his body, but the intensity of his muscles a greater than those we normally see, they seem to retain a high amount of flexibility, which means his body is at optimal construction for his age. If it continues like this, he will not appear muscular but he with pack a punch like the fiercest training taijutsu specialist, that is of cause not taking chakra into account. I do not know why his body is functioning like this, but if I speculations are true, he will only need to learn how to fight, since his body will give him maximum function without having to train. '' The doctor reported which caused both Naruto and Sarutobi to go wide eyed.

Naruto since from what he understood he didn't have to do physical training to become strong it would be something his body would do on its own.

Sarutobi because this was yet another mystery to add to Naruto, he was sure that it was not the work of the Kyuubi since this had not been the case with its last host. So it must have something to do with the infiltrator and him leaving a ring and sword with unknown properties that only Naruto could touch.

Sarutobi slowly nodded and told the doctor he could leave before he turned to Naruto. '' Naruto-kun, I do not know why your body is doing what it is, but as long as it does not hurt you, I will not try to work against it, but if you find something else strange with your body do not hesitate to see me. '' Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded '' Old man does this mean I only have to learn fighting styles to become stronger? '' he asked with a look of wonder on his face clear excited by the news.

'' Yes something like that Naruto-kun though you will have to be careful with this strength of yours you may hurt your partner during a training session if you aren't careful '' the old ninja said with a small smile on his face, Naruto gave a nod of understanding and the two left the Hospital and went to eat ramen much to Naruto's delight.

It had been half a month since the incident with Mizuki but Naruto hadn't been allowed to train with the other children, currently Iruka was guiding him through the Academy taijutsu style, which Naruto took to like a fish to water, they had trained for close to a week but Naruto already had all the basic and advanced moved down, Iruka had been surprised by how quickly Naruto learned with the right guidance leading Iruka to believe Naruto was a genius in taijutsu, not only did he have the perfect body for it, but he also mastered it far quicker than any of the other children, Sasuke who was considered a protégé had learned around half of the academy taijutsu style in the same time Naruto had learned the entire thing.

This had led to Iruka sending a request to the Hokage to allow Naruto advanced taijutsu training to nurture his skills. The Hokage had shot this request down not wanting to give any children different treatment since if the counsel found out they would demand similar treatment for the last Uchiha, and Sarutobi saw Sasuke as a wild card since he had begun obsessing about revenge on his brother.

After having mastered the moves of the Academy style Naruto had become restless, he wanted to learn more, it was like a craving need to become stronger, Naruto had started trying to make up a style himself but soon found that he had no adequate knowledge to base his style around. His in turn had left him planning how to receive more training, he had asked Iruka for more training but he had told Naruto it was not with regulations for him to be thought anymore during his time in the academy, this had left Naruto to look for sources outside of the Academy, he had visited the library only to find they had many books with stories about different taijutsu styles, but non available in the civilian sector of the library held any knowledge about how to perform these styles, which had left Naruto disappointed.

It hadn't taken long for Naruto to come up with a new idea, he had heard about dojos which would train civilians so he only had to find one that would let him train in it, which turned out to be far harder than he thought, after having been kicked out of the tenth dojo, he felt like the entire world was against him, not wanting to let him become strong so he could achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

It was when he was begging to think about returning home that he had stumbled upon a rundown dojo with no one around, Naruto went closer but could still not see anyone inside the dojo.

He decided to go in and check it out anyways being curious, he soon found the dojo hall and opened he door, looking inside he was greeted by the sight of an old man, wearing a black training kimono.

The old man was bald and had a long white beard running down to his stomach, he was currently in a meditative position with his eyes closed and Naruto not wanting to disturb was about to close the door again when the voice of the old man rang from inside the hall.

'' Are you not going to introduce yourself young one '' He asked still having his eyes closed. Naruto was surprised but quickly went inside the hall and closed the door behind him, before sitting down and bowing to the old man.

'' I am Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to be trained in this dojo '' Naruto said while still bowing his head.

'' Oh so you want to become a student, then tell me Naruto why is it that you want to be trained why do you want strength '' the old man asked as he had turned towards Naruto as was studying him.

'' I want to become strong so I can become Hokage '' Naruto said proudly, the old man nodded slightly before responding '' and for what reason do you want to become Hokage '' he asked

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded '' So that the people will have to acknowledge me instead of ignoring me '' the old man looked surprised at Naruto for a moment then a look of recognition dawn on his face.

'' Seeking strength for selfish reason will never lead one to become truly strong, if you want me to train you, you must give up on your selfish reason and only train to protect those you hold dear '' The old man said.

Naruto frowned at this and started thinking about it, ' The only people I hold dear is old man Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka-sensei. But if becoming Hokage would mean I couldn't protect them I guess I would rather not'

'' I would rather protect those I hold dear then become Hokage, if I can protect old man Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka-sensei then being Hokage would not hold any meaning '' Naruto said though with a tint of sadness in his voice since he had always wanted to become Hokage and old man Hokage had even told him it was a great dream.

'' No one said you have to give up on your dream, but it is good to know you are pure of heart. My name is Ken Yamashita, but since I will be training you, you can call me Master Ken '' The old man said before he stood up, Naruto was beaming with barely contained excitement.

'' First things first, we have to get you a training kimono, which colour would you prefer white or black '' Ken asked. Naruto thought for a second before responding '' Black ''

'' Black it is then, you just stay here I will get it for you '' Ken said before he left the room.

Half an hour later Naruto was dressed in the black training kimono and he was standing behind the dojo where multiple targets was set up for practice. ''Okay my student, first I have to see how strong you are. Strike the dummy with your full power '' Ken said, Naruto took the Academy taijutsu style before he hit it the dummy with all his might.

Upon impact the wooden dummy shattered with small pieces of wood flying everywhere, Naruto returned to his stance with a satisfied smile on his face. Ken looked on in wonder, the child was already this powerful then why seek training.

'' Impressive, now show me your kick '' Ken said as he guided Naruto to another dummy, but this time expecting the result which was instantaneous when Naruto kicked the wooden dummy. After having shattered the dummy with a kick Naruto once more returned to his normal stance.

'' impressive as well young one, the only thing I need to know more before we start your training is how fast you are, start running labs at your fastest '' Ken instructed.

Naruto took of sprinting far faster than Ken had expected, it had hardly been a few second before Naruto had run all the way around the garden and was back where he started looking up at Ken.

'' You hold quite the surprises young one, I know just the training to put you through, you have impressed me so I will teach you my families style, it's called the tempest and has be praised for its vicious and unrelenting attack pattern, very few taijutsu style can counter a true master of the tempest, the gentle fist being one of them, or at least it used to be able to, for what I have seen the Hyuuga has become too arrogant and is no longer teaching many of their styles defensive techniques '' and so Ken started training Naruto in his taijutsu style.

It had been almost two years since Ken had taken Naruto on as his apprentice, it was a warm afternoon in October, to be exact it was the ninth of October, the day before Naruto's birthday and Naruto and Ken was working through the moves of the tempest style, it had been a week since Ken had started teaching Naruto the last move of the tempest style and Naruto was currently showing off everything he had learned to his master, it was the graduation ceremony for Naruto, it he had mastered the last move Ken would have nothing more to teach Naruto, and the burden of passing on the style would be passed down to Naruto himself.

As Naruto came to the last part of the style he sprinted towards to dummies which stood clone to each other before he landed several palm strikes to each in quick succession which shattered the dummies completely.

After having done this Naruto turned around and bowed to his master. '' Perfect Naruto-kun you do my family proud with how fast you have learned this style and how well you have mastered it. I name you the new master of the tempest style, it will be your burden to ensure that the style is passed on to bright pupils in the coming generations, but that is not all now that you have mastered the style I have a present for you, it is both your birthday present and your reward for succeeding me in the tempest style '' Ken said as he held out a present wrapped in brown paper.

Naruto took the present and opened it slowly, inside was a pair of gloves, they were black and each had the kanji for tempest engraved in the metal that protected the hand. Naruto gave Ken a hug while thanking him for the present. That night Ken and Naruto ate ramen together before Naruto returned home.

That Night Naruto had disturbing dreams, of another realm a place with horrific creatures and monsters, a place where great battles were thought, the dreams followed a man who had become a vampire and in his search for power had lead war upon the humans of his realm, Naruto tossed and turned a lot that night but never woke up.

The dreams were created by all the information storing itself in Naruto's brain, the knowledge of Vlad who has given Naruto the gift of blood, the knowledge of the dark magic that he wielded that Naruto would also be able to wield, as well as the horror from beyond the grave that Naruto now would be able to command, the knowledge of how to fight with the sword he had been granted as well as its magical properties along with the powers of the Carstein ring.

That morning when Naruto awoke, he had a feeling that he had awoken to see the world as it truly was for the first time, when the memories flashed inside his brain with his new knowledge, a smile came to Naruto's face, he stood up from his bed and went to his bath room to clean up, he noticed the slight chance that had occurred during the night, the blue in his eyes had become very light it is colour almost fading into white in some places, his skin had become a lot paler reminding him of the skin he had seen on some of the women from the high end of society.

His body had changed, before where he would seem skinny he now just looked slim instead no muscle really showing anywhere yet he could still feel the power that ran through his body and his whiskers had disappeared, however the biggest change was his height, Naruto was currently close to 1.60 which was far taller than what he had been before.

Looking down Naruto was surprised to noticed he hadn't gotten any cloths on. Apparently the growth that had taken place during the night had turned his boxers in pieces, he wasn't that surprised when he learned he couldn't fit any of cloths anymore, he sent a silent prayer in thanks for having learned the transformation jutsu in the academy already, quickly using the just to form cloths on himself he went into the city to by cloths before the streets would be filled with all the villagers celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi.

Naruto quickly found a shop that sold cloths, he went inside and started to look through the cloths in the shop, quickly spotting a training kimono like the one his master used he took it along a pair of underwear to the cashier and paid for it before leaving the shop to find an alley to put on his new cloths.

He stepped out of the alley and spotted a shop that sold ninja supplies among other thing, he walked to the shop and entered, walking to the part of the shop that held clothing he started to look through them but soon felt a presence behind him, and female voice spoke from behind him.

'' Anything I can help you with '' she said while studying Naruto, clearly liking what she could see so far from the look on her face.

'' Well I was looking for something looking like my current wear, I was hoping you had some preferably in black '' Naruto said a little uncertain, since he didn't normally receive attention from the villigers, though still sending the girl a small smile.

The girl seemed to beam from his attention before she took his hand '' Follow me I think we have some that you would like over here '' She said as she pulled him along. After having found a few training / battle kimonos in black but with different patterns decorated into them, some with fire, another with the leaf symbol on its back.

Naruto about to say thanks for the help felt himself being pulled along again to a changing room, '' Go try them out I will say if they look good on you though I'm sure they will '' the girl spoke as she pushed Naruto inside the changing room and pull the curtain over so he had peace to change.

Naruto changed into the one with fire running on the legs and sleeves, once he pulled the curtain aside and stepped out he girl told him and spin around. '' Just as I though it fits you wonderfully '' She said.

'' Well if that's the case I will take it along with the others '' Naruto said just wanting to go home a relax a little before he had to meet the Hokage which he always did on his birthday.

After having paid and left the shop, Naruto returned home and replaced his old cloths with the new ones on his shelves, having put his new cloths away he spotted the gloves along with Vlad's ring on his nightstand.

The gloves having been too large for him to use the following day now fit his hands perfectly, they were fingerless so Naruto decided to put Vlad's ring on the ring finger of his right hand, finding blooding which he had put away in a closet, Naruto decided that he needed a sheath for the sword and decided to go into the village once more to fine it before he went to meet the Hokage. He found a weapon shop called Hasaki's weaponry.

Walking inside he spotted a tall man, he had a black beard and he had a rough look to him like he had spent most of his life working with weapons. '' Welcome to Hasaki's weaponry how can I help you lad '' his voiced boomed inside the shop.

'' Well I have received this sword as a present, but I have no sheath for it which would be impractical for traveling I hoped you could assist me '' Naruto spoke holding out the blade to show the blacksmith.

'' That is truly a beautiful creation, he said as he studied the blade, who what kind of sheath would you prefer, one on your waist or on your back perhaps? '' the man asked taking the swords long nature into account.

'' one on my back would be preferable, if you have one in black leather that would be prefect '' Naruto said while giving the man a smile. A squeak was heard from behind the man and Naruto looked passed the man a spotted a girl that looked about Naruto's age, Naruto send a smile her way and waved at her.

The girl saw this a blushed scarlet before running up the stairs behind her to hide her embarrassment, the man started laughing having looked behind him as well.

'' That's my daughter Tenten-chan, she normally isn't so shy but it isn't quite often we have a bishounen shopping here '' he said after having finished laughing.

All the light in the room seem to disappear until only the man's face was lit up '' If you mess with her you might find that your sword won't be quite enough to protect you from my wrath '' he spoke looking like he could rival a Biju.

As soon as he had finished everything returned to normal and the man now smiling put a black leather sheath on the counter, Naruto had sweat running down his back as he took the sheath and put his sword into it, it fit perfectly.

Naruto gave the man a weak smile as he paid before he left the shop with the feeling of dread handing around him, as Naruto walked toward the Hokage tower he noticed that many people was sending him looks, many girls and a few women send him smiles and wave at him, Naruto couldn't quite place having never received such attention before decided to be polite and smile back at the ladies which caused many of them to start to giggle once Naruto reached the Hokage tower he walked inside and spotted the secretary, a young woman who was currently reading a magazine.

Naruto walked to her deck and stopped, never looking up he spoke, '' Hokage-sama is currently busy come back later unless you have an appointment ''

'' I do have an appointment with the old man '' Naruto said causing the woman to look up she normally only heard the Kyuubi jinjuriki talk like that. She started blushing when she spotted the young and quite handsome man in front of her. '' I'm sorry I will inform Hokage-sama you have arrived at once '' she said while smiling at him she turned and activated the com link to the Hokage's office.

''Hokage-sama and young white haired man is here to see you '' she spoke. '' Send him in '' Came the reply from the Hokage. ''You can go ahead '' she said.

'' Thanks you '' Naruto said before giving her a smile and walking off to visit the Hokage.

A knock could be heard from the office door. '' Come in '' Sarutobi spoke not looking up as the door opened guessing it was Naruto here to see him, he continued to work. '' Just a moment Naruto-kun I'm finishing up my paper work. Please take a seat while you wait ''

'' Okay, tough before we go eat ramen, I have something to talk to you about, it's about the strange who left the sword and ring for me when I was a child '' Naruto spoke in a voice deeper and more manly then he usually did.

Sarutobi looked up and spotted Naruto in a black battle kimono, with the sword handle sticking up from behind his shoulders and the ring placed on his finger over the gloves with a symbol Sarutobi recognized as the symbol for the tempest taijutsu style.

'' Naruto-kun, could you please drop the henge. '' Sarutobi stated, dead panned that Naruto would put on a henge like that.

'' that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I looked like this when I woke up this morning, though I had to go buy new cloths since my old ones wouldn't fit me anymore and I have received the memory of the one who visited me that night I began to change '' Naruto said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened '' Please explain what you now Naruto-kun '' he said while looking studying the young man in front of him.

'' Well from the memory I received, it seems he used a magic ritual on me which gave me the gift of the blood, which is what have led to my physical chances, whoever this from what I understand will also give me control over some power that come with the gift of blood so you could say it was a bloodline limit '' Naruto said as they had just learned about those in the academy a few weeks before.

'' However it will not pass on to my children should I have any, but I can give it to whomever I choose worthy, along with these the one who receives the git of blood will be gifted with eternal youth ''

Sarutobi's eyes widen even further he had listened to Naruto in silence '' so you mean you can grant this to whomever you deem worthy '' Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded '' However as the current ruler of the Carstein family any who receives this gift will be forced to submit to my will '' Naruto said.

' So there is a down side after all, well I will have to force Naruto to keep this knowledge a secret from everyone, if this get out we will have a war on our hands. ' Sarutobi thought to himself.

'' I am glad you have told me this Naruto-kun however I will have to ask that you do not share this with anyone, I want it to be a secret between the two of us, if this information got in the wrong hands at worst we could have a war on our hands '' the old man said.

'' I understand, I promise I will not tell anyone about it, however there is another secret I would like to tell you. '' Naruto started '' You remember when I started taijutsu training and Iruka-sensei requested I could get advanced training '' Sarutobi nodded '' Well since I wasn't allowed to I looked for a way to learn it myself and found master Ken, he thought me the tempest style, I finally mastered it yesterday so he made me the master of the style '' Naruto said with a proud smile on his face.

Sarutobi and Naruto had spent the rest of the night talking though with a minor ramen break, to say that Sarutobi had been shocked by what he had learned from Naruto would be an understatement, but none the less Sarutobi was happy that even with these new found powers Naruto still seemed to be aiming for the Hokage seat though his reasoning why had changed, from demanding respect to protecting those he cared for.

It was the morning after the celebrations for Kyuubi's defeat and Naruto's birthday, Naruto was walking through the mostly empty streets of Konoha heading for the academy, most civilians took the day off since they spent the night celebrating, but all ninja functions in the city was running as normal which included the academy.

Stepping inside the classroom silence quickly fell over the room, it was a few minutes until the bell would ring, so everyone was inside the classroom. Everyone turned the their attention to the newcomer. Closing the door behind him he walked up and sat beside Shikamaru, once he had sat down everyone started to whisper, some of the girls asking each other who the bishounen was, others trying to convince themselves that their Sasuke-kun was still better looking than the tall guy with white hair.

'' So you guys go to the festival yesterday '' the stranger asked Shikamaru and Chouji whom was sitting on the other side of Shikamaru.

'The only one who talks like that and have white hair is ' ''Naruto is that you, what happened to make you grow like that '' Shikamaru asked shocked figuring out who the person was.

'' I guess I hit my growth spurt ''Naruto said before laughing '' I can't really tell you'' all the girls having heard it was Naruto started to ignore him though some still send glances his way.

'' Well we did what we do every year, we had a barbeque feast '' Chouji said, '' what about you had a nice birthday with Hokage-sama? '' he then asked.

'' Yeah though I had to explain my growth to him as well, and he made me promise not to tell anyone '' Naruto explained, Sasuke was quietly listening in on their conversation wonder what had caused the change in Naruto, and trying to figure out if he could obtain the same power Naruto had shown in taijutsu since it had caused Naruto to get individual training in the subject. Not learning anything of value he turned his attention back to brooding.

'' Mom forced Dad and I to go eat at a restaurant it was to troublesome if you ask me '' Shikamaru said

'' it's no wonder you thing everything beside sleeping and cloud watching is to troublesome '' Naruto said

'' You make it sound like it's a bad thing '' Shikamaru responded, Chouji chuckled slightly at their exchange.

Further talking was halted when Iruka entered the classroom and started, not looking too surprised about Naruto's change having been informed of it by the Hokage the night before.

Things slowly returned to normal however with many beginning to ignore Naruto however women still sent glances his way and acted silly whenever he would smile at them. Two years passed without anything major changing accept for rumour of a haunted cemetery going around though no proof were ever found of any spirits lingering there, Naruto had also begun to feel the dark power of the wind of magic starting to gather around Konoha, he could feel many restless spirits in underground complexes beneath Konoha but he had made no move to gather them waiting for his graduation before he started to show what he had become capable of over the last two years.

It was the day of graduation and all the children was sitting in the classroom either exited or worried, between the children sat what looked like a 17-19 year old boy, he was 1.90 tall, had shoulder long white hair, was wearing a battle kimono, on his right he had a gold ring with an emerald in it, on his left hand he had a tattoo that hid a storage seal, which held his sword.

Naruto had developed far faster than the norm he was currently close to seven years ahead of what was normal for his age, he looked like a young adult but never really acted like it.

All the other children had finished their exam Naruto was the last one waiting to be called in, of the close to fifty students only about twenty had had gotten a headband.

'' Naruto Uzumaki it's your turn '' Iruka called inside the almost empty classroom, Naruto stood up a followed Iruka, the exam went well for Naruto he passed with completing each of the academy jutsu as expected of him.

Naruto can out having put his leaf insignia on the belt holding his battle kimono together, he had a proud look on his face but all the civilians just ignored him, some of the ninja families gave him a nod, the ones who understood the boys burden, but Shikamaru's, Chouji's and surprisingly Ino's fathers congratulated Naruto on passing.

AN.

An idea that have been on my mind for a while and just wanted to get out, if you like it leave a review, if enough people wants it to continue I will pop out chapters more often, else I will keep my focus on my Naruto / Magic the Gathering X-Over


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning in Konoha, Naruto along with Sakura and Sasuke whom he had been teamed with, were currently waiting or their instructor to show up, they had been told that they would have to take a test to ensure they could become genin and so the three was waiting at the training ground chosen by their instructor.

Naruto had enjoyed the laid back and lazy attitude of his instructor Kakashi Hatake, the silver haired man looked to enjoy riddling up his teammates though only Sakura would give a verbal response it was clear that Sasuke had been upset with their instructors attitude, Naruto had enjoyed seeing his two teammates being annoyed by their sensei.

He had a dislike for the stoic Uchiha who seemed to think he was above everyone else due to his linage, Sakura he disliked Sakura because she yelled half the time, which was the time not spend praising the ground Sasuke walked on.

Naruto however had decided that his dislike for his teammates should not get in the way of them working together so he had decided to not speak his mind on matters which he disagreed with his teammates.

The three to be genin had been waiting for close to three hours when Kakashi decided to appear.

'' Morning my cute students, I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life '' Kakashi said giving them one of his eye smiles.

Before Sakura could start yelling at him, Naruto spoke up '' I knew it, I am not the only one '' he exclaimed looking at Kakashi with stars in his eyes.

Kakashi sweat dropped at Naruto's exclamation, Sasuke was doing his best to keep a chuckle from being heard, Sakura however was laughing at Kakashi's reaction.

After Sakura had stopped laughing, Kakashi explained the test to the genin. Once he had told them to start all three had run into hiding.

Having waited for almost half an hour Kakashi decided to go look for to be genin, jumping through the trees Kakashi soon found Sakura who was looking at the shadow clone he had left in his place to distract them.¨

Deciding to test her skills in Genjutsu which the notes he had received told she exceled at, he cast a minor genjutsu, showing her, her two teammates appeared in front of her with sword, kunais and other weapons sticking out of their bodies, Sakura go a shocked expression on her face before she yelled ''Sasuke!'' and fainted.

Shaking his head in disappointment Kakashi moved along and soon found the Uchiha who was praised as an prodigy, however his grades in nin- and taijutsu had been below those of his white haired teammate.

Jumping down in front of the black haired boy who was still observing his clone, he moved to kick him, but soon heard the sound of kunai piecing the air coming towards him, the Sasuke in front of him shimmered out of existing and he saw the Uchiha coming at him from the angle he would have most likely avoided too.

Deciding to see how good Sasuke was he jumped towards him, and ducked under a spin kick before blocking a fist to the side of his head, jumping back Sasuke followed him and send a fist towards his abdomen Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke twisted around and aimed a high kick at Kakashi face, Kakashi caught his leg as well, before dumping the Uchiha on the ground, twisting his body as he fell Sasuke made a spin kick at Kakashi's leg forcing the man to jump into the air.

While airborne Kakashi spotted unnatural shadow appears on trees to his side, looking over he spotted Naruto sprinting towards him with his sword behind him, moving close to the speed of a jounin, Kakashi's lone visible eye widen in surprise at the shadow seem to cling around the white haired genin's body.

No sooner had he spotted the young boy, before Naruto was in front of him aiming his sword straight at his hearth, Kakashi swiftly replaced himself with a log which was cleaved cleanly in half where to sword impaled it.

Coming to a stop Naruto looked around and saw that his instructor had disappeared, extending his power he could feel his life force nearby, looking down at the grounded Uchiha he reached down his hand and help the boy up from the ground.

'' We should work together to catch the bells, he has knocked Sakura out so we can't expect any help from her, so it is just the two of us '' Naruto stated.

'' I cannot afford to fail here, so I will go along with your plan, but how do we find him '' Sasuke asked.

Moving closer Naruto whispered to Sasuke, Sasuke smirked once Naruto had told him his plan.

The two split up with Sasuke heading towards Kakashis location, pulling several shurikens into each hand, he tossed them towards Kakashi, once he saw Kakashi jump out of the tree he had been hidden in, Sasuke started going through hand seals rapidly before pulling one hand up to his mouth. 'Katon: Great fireball'

A huge ball of red flames flew in Kakashis direction, Kakashi's love visible eye widen in surprised that Sasuke was capable of performing the jutsu.

Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a log which was scorched instantly the moment the flames had enveloped it, appearing in a nearby bush Kakashi spotted Sasuke looking around from him, but his senses soon told him something was wrong, which was the moment he remembered Naruto. Quickly looking around he nearly missed the blur of black heading towards him.

Pulling out a kunai in each hand he prepared to engage Naruto in combat, the blur came to a halt in front of him, using a quick draw Naruto's sword headed towards Kakashi side, Kakashi used one of his kunais to deflect the attack while moving around to let his second kunai strike towards Naruto's chest.

Naruto however jumped back before holding out his hand towards Kakashi, a burst of dark energy surrounded Naruto before he spoke in a dark voice '' _Melkoth's Mystifying Miasma'' _Kakashi felt his body weaken and slow down and before he could react Naruto had become a blur again and ran passed him grabbing a hold of the bells hanging by Kakashi's side.

Naruto came to a stop and held the bells up with Sasuke stepping out behind Naruto with a smirk on his face, when Naruto gave him one of the bells.

'' Seems like we beat your little test, Kakashi-sensei '' Naruto said with a smile on his face.

'' It would seem that you did , but what was it you did to me before you grabbed the bells? '' Kakashi asked having been caught by surprise from Naruto's ability.

'' It's part of my bloodline, just like the shadows I used to increase my speed '' Naruto said. Kakashi gave Naruto a wondering look, he knew who the boys parents had been and knew that neither carried a bloodline, ' I will need to talk to the Hokage about this ' Kakashi thought to himself.

''However you still haven't found the true meaning behind this test, so I can't let you pass '' Kakashi said.

Sasuke became a knowing smile '' You mean her '' he said as he pointed over his shoulders towards Sakura who was sitting against a tree still out cold. '' I couldn't wake her up so we couldn't really have her help us seeing the time for the test will soon be up ''

Kakashi's lone eye went wide once again, these boys kept surprising him. The sound of the cloak going on bought Kakashi attention back, '' Well it seems like you have figured out my test, so congratulation you all pass, meet me at this training ground tomorrow morning at 9:00, Sasuke you bring Sakura home '' Kakashi said before he vanished.

Sasuke paled, he had to carry the pink haired fan girl home, the scenario of her waking up while he carried her caused him to turn towards Naruto with what came as close to a pleading look, that black haired boy could bring forth.

Naruto gave him a foxy smile before taking off leaving Sasuke with his burden.

It had been a month since team seven had become an active team and had started taking missions, so far they had used most of their time running through team exercises since Sasuke couldn't stand Sakura and Sakura hated Naruto for beating Sasuke in most of their exercises.

Sasuke and Naruto had however proven that they were able to work well together, Naruto had superior strength, agility and speed compared to his teammate, but Sasuke had a more varied skilled range, with a few Katon jutsus along with a few other offensive jutsus as well as the three learned in the academy.

Naruto focused on his taijutsu and swordsmanship, with a style called Iaijutsu, Iaijutsu is the style of drawing and striking the opponent in the same motion, much like Battojutsu which is the art of quick draw, however the different being Battojutsu is used for offensive techniques while Iaijutsu is a defensive use of the quick draw allowing its user to strike an attacker once they have begun their attack.

Naruto had begun taking lesson which had led to his mastery of Iaijutsu and currently learning Battojutsu from Hayate Gekkö , who is the best sword master in Konoha.

Sakura had begun to show more interest in her training ever since she learned that her two teammates had made them pass while she was out cold from a simple genjutsu, this had led to the kunochi putting her focus on genjutsu, so she could play a more supportive role with her two teammates having very offensive styles of fighting.

Naruto was currently standing face to face with his sword instructor having his sword sheathed and by his side with his right hand on the handle, Hayate was standing with his sword held in front of him, to minimize the time needed to move his sword to block an attack from Naruto.

Naruto sprang forth and drew he sword for a diagonal swing with the blade moving up from the ground, Hayate quickly swung his sword forcing Naruto's attack to go beside him.

After that they both sheathed their swords and Naruto gave a bow towards Hayate. ''Good job Naruto, you have finished learning Battojutsu from me, I am glad that Honoha has such a promising swords master to take over from me '' Hayate said with a smile, before he coughed a few times.

´´ I am glad to have learned from the best Hayate-sensei, with this my both my offense and defense can use the full potential, that my bloodline gives me '' Naruto said before bowing once more and leaving the clearing they had been training in.

Naruto walked around aimlessly for some time but soon found himself at the cemetery. ´This had happened a lot lately, why do I subconsciously feel drawn to this place?´ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was about to turn and leave when he felt a presence inside the cemetery, it felt as if whatever it was, was calling out to him. Naruto walking inside the cemetery and began to feel the dark energy from which some of his powers came from intensify. Ending up at a small chapel, Naruto opened the door and walking inside he could feel the presence near him but couldn't see anyone or anything.

Sitting down Naruto felt a tingling sensation run through his body, looking around he still couldn't see anything, closing his eyes he started to meditate, after some time meditating he felt something starting to touch his body, opening his eyes he came face to face with the ghost of a women, she gave him a smirk as she continued to touch his body.

Naruto put out his hand a grabbed one of the spirits hands surprising it. '' While I don't really mind you touching me, perhaps you should introduce yourself first miss '' Naruto stated

'' You may call me Honaka, It is no wonder I feel drawn to you, you can actually touch me '' the female ghost said as she started whirling her form around Naruto's body with her head landing on his shoulder.

'' I have been so very lonely '' she purred.

'' Be that as it may '' Naruto said before continuing '' My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I would like for you to serve me '' Naruto said as he put his hand on the ghost head and forced his energy into her.

She started changing colour from a snow like, see through white, to a greyish green colour.

'' You as my first tomb banshee shall server by my side at all times '' Naruto spoke in a deep voice that commanded respect.

Honaka looked at Naruto in awe a felt a need well up inside her to follow the young mans every command, '' Yes my lord '' She said making a smirk appear on Naruto's face '' However I expect you to take care of me since no one else has been able to see or touch me before '' she spoke in a lonely voice.

''Fear not my mistress of demise, no one will be able to ignore you in the future unless you so wish'' Naruto said as he stood up and held out his arm for her to take, she gave him a smile before locking her arm with his.

It had been a week since Naruto had met Honaka, and she had become his partner of sorts, Naruto had kept Honaka hidden from everyone he knew and only allowed her to manifest inside his apartment, Honaka had disliked the idea at first, but after having followed Naruto around for a day came to terms with it since her days would never been boring even as an observer and she could still make comments to Naruto.

Team seven was currently heading towards the Hokage tower were they would receive their mission, Kakashi had promised them their first C-ranked mission and all three genin were excided since this meant they would be outside of Konoha for the first time in their lives.

Naruto and Sakura had reached a neutral ground since that had been Kakashi's demand before he would let them take a C-ranked mission, however it was mostly Sasuke telling Sakura to drop her act towards Naruto that had let to it.

The team entered the office of the Hokage. '' Good morning everyone, here for another D-ranked mission I take it '' The old Hokage spoke as he reached out to take a D-ranked mission scroll.

'' No, Kakashi-sensei has allowed us to go on our first C-ranked mission today '' Naruto stated, the old ninja looked towards Kakashi for conformation which he received in the form of a nod.

'' Is that so, well in that case I have the perfect mission for you three, it's a co-op mission with our allies in Suna to ensure a strong alliance, after the trade agreement was modified a few years ago Suna has grown strong so to maintain the good relationship a few times each year we have co-op missions '' Sarutobi said before continuing.

'' However this means you will have to go without your sensei, meaning I will have to promote one of you to team leader for the duration of this mission''

'' Sasuke should be the team leader. He is the strongest and the smartest on our team '' Sakura said, causing Kakashi and Naruto to sigh at the obvious attempt to get in the good grace of the Uchiha.

Sasuke however shook his head. '' I think Naruto would be the best choice since he has the most strategic approach to things which is why he come out on top in most of our spars '' Sasuke said.

'' I agree with Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama. Naruto-kun would be the best choice for team leader '' Kakashi added.

'' well in that case Naruto-kun , you will be team leader for this mission '' Sarutobi said as he held out a scroll for him to take, Naruto took the scroll and quickly read through the mission details once he had read them he passed them on to Sasuke, who also read them before giving it to Sakura.

'' Where do we meet the team from Suna? Hokage-sama '' Naruto asked

'' They should arrive shortly, your mission will begin in the afternoon, which mean you will have time to show the Suna team around in Konoha and get to know them before the mission begins '' Sarutobi said, getting nods from the three genin he was about to talk when a knock on the door interrupted him.

''Hokage-sama the team from Suna is here to see you '' came the female voice of his secretary from the other side of the door. '' Send them in '' Sarutobi replied.

Team seven stepped to the side to give the new arrivals space, the Suna team was made up of two females and a male member. A Blonde women with a large metal fan on her back, a boy with war paint on his face and a bandaged item of sorts on his back. And the final member who seemed to be the youngest, was a girl with long red almost orange hair reaching down below her shoulders to the small of her back, she carried a large gourd on her back and had black marks around her eyes.

The blond female stepped forward and bowed towards the Hokage '' Greetings Hokage-sama, I am Temari, no Sabaku, me and my team is ready for the joined mission '' She spoke before stepping back.

'' Great timing, the team standing to your side will be the team you are to work with, Naruto-kun would you please show our guest around '' Sarutobi said with a smile.

'' Of cause Hokage-sama, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you '' Naruto said as he bowed gallantly towards the Suna team.

Temari blushed slightly before responding. '' It is a pleasure to meet you to Uzumaki-san my name is Temari no Sabaku, This is my brother Kankuro and my sister Gaara '' Temari introduced.

'' Pleasure to meet you, these are my teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha '' Naruto said as presented each of his teammates. '' I believe we should get to know each other before the mission begins, so if you would please follow me, I will show you around in the leaf village'' Naruto said as he started to walk towards the door after having received a nod from Temari and Kankuro.

The two teams were walking up the streets of Konoha and Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke and Sakura had started to small talk, while Naruto and Gaara walked behind them.

'' Anything you would like to talk about Gaara-san '' Naruto spoke hoping to start a conversation with the red haired women.

'' No I prefer to be left alone '' Gaara said coldly.

'' That's a shame, a beauty such as yourself should be kept company '' Naruto said as he stepped closer to the red haired women. '' You even smell good '' Naruto said before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

'' I find the smell of blood on you quite exciting'' Naruto said, just as he was about to pull away he was send flying by sand that a flowed from the gourd on Gaara's back. Naruto landed on his feet and looked a Gaara with a smile on his face.

'' You don't have to be embarrassed '' Naruto joked, the killing intent rolled off the young women from Naruto's statement.

'' How dare you '' Gaara spoke as she send sand flying which surrounded the tall white haired male.

'' Gaara '' came the slightly commanding voice of Temari '' Why are you attacking Uzumaki-san '' Temari asked.

'' Oh, it is my own fault Temari-san, there is no need to worry your beautiful little sister wouldn't been able to do any permanent damage to me anyway '' Naruto said with a reassuring smile, and even though Temari wanted to believe him, she knew the power Gaara held was far greater than what was normal for a genin.

Before anyone could react the sand surrounded Naruto and crushed him painting the sand red with his blood. Sasuke and Sakura instantly took up a stance ready to engage Gaara, Temari and Kankuro took up a position near their sister but before anyone could attack a grunt could be heard from the sand and a hand came out, before Naruto who seemed completely fine came crawling out of the sand.

'' That actually hurt, however I think I might have fallen for you my little flower '' Naruto said as he smiled towards Gaara, who like the rest of them stood with shocked expressions on her face, Temari and Kankuro because they knew no one had ever survived that attack before, Sasuke and Sakura because they had been sure Naruto was dead, and Gaara was the most shocked since she had felt Naruto's body explode under the pressure yet he was standing in front of them perfectly fine.

'' What is wrong? Did you not believe me when I told you this young beauty wouldn't be able to hurt me? '' Naruto said as he started walking towards Gaara and the other.

''No one has ever survived Gaara's attack before how are you still alive? '' Temari asked coming out of her shock.

'' That is for me to know and for this lady to find out '' Naruto said as his hand forced Gaara to look up at him, Naruto leaned down and kissed her on her mouth causing all the females including Gaara to blush at his action. Gaara pushed Naruto away from her once she had regained from the surprise of him kissing her.

Gaara turned around and started walking away ignore Naruto and everyone else, '' Do you think she likes me? '' Naruto asked Temari who looked at him with shocked clear in her facial expression.

Temari started explaining Gaara's childhood to the group, and explained that she was hatred and feared due to the Ichibi being sealed inside of her, the lack of human contact and the inability to sleep had caused her to become a distant and violent person that could and would kill anything that annoyed her.

Sasuke and Sakura was shocked at this revelation, they had no idea that jinjurikis normally grew up hatred and scorned by the society they grew up to protect.

'' I didn't know she was like me in that way '' Naruto spoke shocking everyone once more. ''I am the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko '' Naruto stated.

' So that is how he was able to survive Gaara's attack ' Temari and Kankuro thought to themselves while Sakura had a look of disgust on her face, that the fourth had sealed the Kyuubi inside a child and not defeated it like they were told.

' So that is where he draws his powers from, no wonder he is as strong as I am ' Sasuke thought as slight smile appeared from the knowledge that the one he believed to be his best friend also carried a heavy burden that normal people could not understand.

Though his burden might be different Sasuke had a feeling that the bond which had been growing between himself and Naruto would strengthen further.

Sakura was shocked, she both by learning that they had been lied to growing up, but also by the fact that Naruto contained the thing that had attacked the village, as all children that had grown up after the Kyuubi attack, she had heard story of its power and the destruction it had caused, and the eventual sacrifice of the fourth Hokage which brought an end to the beasts destruction.

Before any of them could react Naruto had taken of in the same direction that Gaara had left, it took Naruto some searching but he found Gaara on a swing, rocking back a forth slowly, the playground was empty beside the two.

'' Seems like I found you '' Naruto said as he sent a smile at Gaara who looked up and spotted Naruto. '' I'm sorry about before, I just found it strange that a lovely lady such as yourself wouldn't socialize with the rest of us '' Naruto said as he walked towards her to sit on the swing next to hers, Gaara looked at the ground and didn't respond.

''Your sister told me about your situation, It really surprised me I didn't think I would meet someone like myself '' Naruto said, Gaara looked up at him in surprise. '' I am the container of the Kyuubi, I hope we can get along since we share the same burden '' Gaara nodded slowly but soon gave him a small smile.

It was almost an hour late when Naruto and Gaara met up with the rest, Gaara walked near Naruto and kept sending glance his way which was not missed by the four others.

'' Well I think it's about time we went over the mission details together and worked out a plan '' Naruto said as he led them towards his home.

AN:

I am sorry for the short chapter as well as the long wait, a lot of thing got in the way of me actually finishing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

As always I am thankful for any and all reviews that I get, so please leave one.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teams were currently making their way towards their client, they had been hired to protect a supply wagon that were to deliver supplies for the rebel forces of the mist, their mission was to protect the wagon until its cargo had been loaded aboard a ship, on the eastern coast of fire country.

Kankuro and Sasuke were covering both sides of the wagon, Sakura and Temari were guarding the front, while Naruto and Gaara made rear, Gaara were clinging to Naruto and kept leaning up against him while holding his arm in a death grip insuring that he would stay near her.

The actions of Gaara and Naruto had caused Kankuro and Temari to send strange look at the two, Sakura send jealous looks at Gaara before turning to Sasuke to see if he looked at her, however Sasuke kept his focus on the mission and paid no mind to the others.

They had walked most of the day, when they had decided to setup camp, they quickly set up the camp but they all noticed that Gaara was not setting up a tent to sleep in.

'' Don't you need to set up a tent? '' Sakura asked wondering why she had not done it yet, Gaara simply shook her head before pointing at the tent Naruto had just finished setting up.

'' I am sleeping with Naruto '' She stated causing, Sakura and Temari to blush, Kankuro sputtered out the water he had just been drinking, Sasuke shook his head at the others actions.

Naruto though surprised managed to keep it from showing on his face and he just smiled. '' Well then, Ladies first '' he said as he opened his tent so Gaara could enter.

Gaara walked into the tent and surprised her siblings even more by sending Naruto a small smile as she walked passed him.

'' Just call when it is our turn to keep watch '' Naruto said as he to slipped into the tent

Naruto and Gaara was lying comfortably inside the tent with Gaara snuggling into Naruto's side '' Gaara there is something I want you to know about me, I am not your normal human and I don't mean being a jinchūriki, when I was young, my blood father gave me a gift '' Naruto started, Gaara looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

'' This gift turned me into an immortal being, as you already know, my body can regenerate at extreme rates after being crushed or taking other wounds, my physique has also been influenced by this, it will always be in peak condition, and it has granted me other abilities as well '' Naruto said, Gaara now had her eyes opened wide at Narutos statement.

'' I know that this is hard to just take in, but you can think of it as a bloodline, however I can give it to anyone I choose but they will be bound to my will, if I grant them my gift '' Naruto said while looking down at her.

Gaara seemed to consider what had been reveal to her for a few moments before she looked up at Naruto with resolution on her face.

'' If I asked you would you give me your gift so that we can always be together, I wish to stay by your side since you are the first person to give me comfort and a wish to live for something other than myself '' Gaara said showing a vulnerability that she had never shown to everyone before.

'' I would, however I believe we should wait until this mission has been completed, it would not do if you were unable to defend yourself if we were to be attacked '' Naruto said as he ran his hand through her hair, to ensure she didn't become upset with him.

'' Will it hurt? Receiving your gift. '' She asked.

'' I don't think so, but I was gifted when I was only a child and the memories I have received from my blood father is not too specific about the consequences of the ritual '' Naruto stated as he felt himself relax, when Gaara had not become angry with him.

Naruto had understood that most vampires were bonded for life, once they had chosen a suitable partner, and from the feelings he got from the red haired girl by his side, he was certain that he had found her already, thinking back to how they met and how she had acted around him only a day ago, he chuckled lightly which caused her to turn in his and look at him.

'' What are you laughing at? '' she asked.

'' Just remembering how you acted when we first met, quite a change I must say '' seeing the dangerous look she was giving him he continued '' I am glad you have opened up to me and want to be by my side, but you must admit that the way you acted the first way around make it quite funny '' he said while giving her a hug from behind causing her cheeks to redden, though she leaned into the hug and enjoyed the feeling being close Naruto brought to her.

They stayed close enjoying each other presence until Temari had told them it was their turn for guard duty, the night came and left uneventful and the next morning the wagon and the group of genins were moving along the road towards their destination.

For the six genin their journey were moving along slowly, guarding a supply wagon had sounded interesting at first, but with no effort from anyone made to attack it, it had soon become boring to just walk alongside the wagon without anything interesting happening.

Which was why that during their stop around noon that had decided to spar, Temari and Kankuro and soon convinced Sasuke and Sakura that it would be a fair fight if it was Gaara against the rest, however Gaara had insisted that Naruto be teamed up with her which meant that current Naruto and Gaara was facing of against off against the other four genin.

Gaara and Naruto were standing side by side in the middle of a field which was surrounded by trees, Gaara's sand was slowly swirling around two genin along the ground, Naruto was standing in a low stance with his legs spread apart and his hand on his swords handle.

Sasuke and Sakura started sending kunai and shuriken at random intervals towards Naruto and Gaara, but whenever they got near Gaara's and would rise and knock them out of the air.

'' We need to either get them away from each other or halt sand shield '' Sasuke said as he landed near the other three genin on their made up team, '' Since you are from the Uchiha clan, can you perform any fire jutsu? '' Temari asked.

''Yeah. Why? '' Sasuke responded, '' We can do a combination attack, I use wind and it can be used to empower fire jutsu and if Gaara isn't prepared for it, her sand won't block the entire attack, forcing them to move '' Temari said with a smirk. ''After that the three of us can keep Gaara busy, will Kankuro deals with Naruto-san ''

They quickly agreed on the tactics and Sasuke and Temari jumped into action, Sakura followed behind them and decided to not be useless by casting a minor genjutsu on Naruto diluting his view on what has happening. Sasuke quickly send a great ball of fire toward the two genin, the fireball was empowered by the large gust of wind Temari send forward creating a firestorm, Gaara jumped away from the fire storm when she felt her sand couldn't keep all of the fire away, Naruto had jumped to right to avoid the fire and rolled in between the trees and disappeared from sight.

Kankuro jumped down and landed beside his sister before taking off into the trees to go after Naruto.

Temari and Sasuke quickly started sending attacks against Gaara to keep her from joining up with Naruto, Sakura was doing her best to put Gaara under a genjutsu, but whenever her genjutsu hit Gaara she felt them shatter instantly.

Gaara had started moving her sand into position to start counter attacking, she was moving a small amount of sand along the ground towards Sakura who wasn't jumping around like Sasuke and Temari, when her sand was close enough it sprinted towards the pink haired kunochi it quickly surrounded her and pulled her into the circle Gaara's sand protected.

'' One down two to go '' Gaara said with a smirk as she started sending out large sand tendrils in random directions forcing her two opponents to let up their attack so they weren't caught by the sand.

**In the trees with Naruto and Kankuro**

Naruto had taken to the trees after having the avoided the combined attack of Temari and Sasuke, he was sitting in a crouching position in a trees overlooking the field the other were in, he spotted Kankuro jump in to follow him and decided to follow him. Kankuro soon came to a stop when he was unable to track Naruto, he moved to take up a hiding place but came face to face with Naruto.

'' Well hello there, nice of you to check up on me '' Naruto said with a grin as he moved into his quick draw stance.

'' Well wouldn't want my little sister's boyfriend to be hurt now would we '' Kankuro said as he prepared his puppet for combat.

'' Well I really should get back to Gaara-chan so she doesn't worry about me '' Naruto stated '' Batoujutsu: Wolfs fang '' he said as he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Kankuro where he sheathed his sword. Turning around and looking at Kankuro he heard wood crack and saw that Kankuro and been replaced by a wooden puppet, and the buddle on his back had disappeared.

'' Let me introduce you to my puppet Karasu '' Kankuro's voice came seemingly from everywhere.

'' Hiding while you make your puppet do battle, a well thought out plan if not for the fact I can track you '' Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a moment before turning to his right and opening his eyes.

'' It is no use trying to hide for me, Kankuro-San '' Naruto said as he vanished from sight once more and appeared behind Kankuro where he put his hand on the older boys shoulder, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

'' This is your loss my friend, but yet again without time to prepare you had a pretty bad match up '' Naruto said before he knocked Kankuro unconscious with a chop to the boy's neck and tossed him over his shoulders as he carried Kankuro and his puppet towards the rest of the group.

**With Gaara, Sasuke and Temari.**

Sasuke and Temari were preparing to launch their last attempt at a combined attack when their heard a voice call out from the side where Kankuro and jumped after Naruto.

'' Kankuro-San is knocked out, so might as well give up before Gaara-Chan decides she wants to take you two serious, it wouldn't do for people to actually get hurt during some friendly training '' Naruto said as he laid down Kankuro body, before he tossed his puppet beside him.

Temari and Sasuke both stopped in their tracks and put away their weapons, while Gaara released Sakura.

''How did you defeat him so fast, his tactics are pretty well thought out '' Temari asked, some of the annoyance she felt from having lost, even if it was just a friendly match carrying into her voice.

'' well using stealth tactics are all well and good unless your opponent is faster than you, knows your there and can track your location though I must say I am quite surprised he managed to react to my first attack and substitute himself with his puppet '' Naruto said as he walked towards Gaara, when he reached her he bowed down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'' For a job well done '' Naruto said as he gave her a grin, Gaara blushed and looked down in embarrassment, but muttered a silent thank you that Naruto was barely able to hear

'' Any time '' he whispered so only Gaara could hear it

'' Well I guess that's it for team exercises, so I am going to go train on my own '' Sasuke said as he walked towards the forest before he stopped and turned around '' Unless you want to join me Naruto '' He said

Naruto looked slightly surprised but quickly smiled towards his teammate. '' Sure it's always better to train with someone else and there is this move I have wanted to test against your fireball technique '' Naruto said as he walked over and joined Sasuke leaving the rest to do whatever they wanted.

Gaara soon walked after Naruto and Sasuke, wanting to assist Naruto with his training, leaving Temari and Sakura to look after Kankuro and the wagon.

**With Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing face to face some distance from each other, '' So you want me to send a fully powered fireball against you, are you sure? '' Sasuke asked not wanting to believe that Naruto could block his most powerful attack.

'' Yeah I wanted to see if I can sure my sword technique to counter jutsu, and if it fails, I guess it's learning by burning '' Naruto said as he chuckled a bit, Sasuke smiled slightly at the joke.

'' Are you ready then '' Sasuke asked as he prepared himself to launch the jutsu, Naruto gave him a nod as he put his hand on his swords handle, Sasuke quickly moved through hand signs before he spit out a great fireball and flew towards the white haired genin.

Naruto widen his stance slightly when Sasuke performed his jutsu before he started to gather chakra in his hand running it down his sword.

'' Iaijutsu: Rise of the moon '' Naruto spoke before he made a swift upwards slash that send out a wave of purple chakra the cut the fireball clean in half causing each half to dissipate rapidly, Sasuke quickly jumped to the side as he saw the purple wave of chakra sprint towards him, he barely managed to get out of the way, the wave continued for a good 30 meters cleaving a tree that was in the path before it dissipated.

'' I guess my theory was right '' Naruto said sheepishly, Sasuke looked at him with an angry look on his face '' What would you have done if I hadn't been able to dodge in time, I can't believe I let you talk me into this '' Sasuke said still high on the adrenaline that shot through his body when he barely escaped the purple wave of chakra.

'' Hey, I didn't mean to put you in any danger, but usually these chakra waves are clear blue and a lot less potent '' Naruto stated causing Sasuke to give him a curious look. '' Well I'm not helping you with this anymore, I need to have chakra for the mission and for my training '' Sasuke stated as he walked to the side and started going through the different katas of his taijutsu style.

'' I would gladly help you Naruto-kun '' Gaara said with a small smile on her face. ''Really? That would great, your sand will probably be able to withstand most if not the entire attack '' Naruto said.

Gaara walked out to stand in front of Naruto a few meters away just like Sasuke had, before she started forming a wall of condensed sand which quickly thickened and hardened itself to withstand more force, after having formed the wall Gaara walked over to stand with Naruto.

'' I am not sure how strong a wall you need, but I wouldn't normally have time to make anything stronger than this during a fight '' Gaara said as she took up position behind Naruto so she could watch him.

'' This should do nicely '' Naruto said before he took up his stance and prepared to launch his attack, he once again performed his attack, the purple wave of chakra quickly flew toward the sand wall where it impacted , the chakra wave seemed to fight against the sand for a moment before it faded, leaving a huge clear cut in the sand wall.

'' Perfect '' Naruto exclaimed happily as he turned around a hugged Gaara, who made a small eep sound at the sudden show of affection. '' I know I can improve this attack, but it will have to wait until after the mission '' Naruto said after he had let go of Gaara.

''Perhaps you could help me with my training since my sand … '' Gaara started but it turned into a mumble, and she looked away embarrassed she had asked for his help with her problem.

'' Of cause I will help you any time you ask, but I need to know what I am helping with. '' Naruto said giving her a kind smile, though on the inside he was smiling a lot, the bloodlust and hatred she had first shown had tuned into shyness and embarrassment, which he found cute.

''My sands movement is slow and crude when it is not used for defence'' she said in a low voice still feeling a bit embarrassed.

''Well just tell me what you need me to do and I will do my best to help you '' Naruto said as he moved away and took a ready stance.

They spent the next hour training with Naruto giving her advice whenever he could, which were not that often considering he was not used to her way of fighting though he could point out a few flaws in the way she moved her sand around, she often moved her sand in obvious ways which made it hard to catch her opponents, if they were fast enough to avoid it.

The group met up after their break and continued their travels towards the coast the next day was filled with the same routines with two standing guard while the other were off training, this caused the teams to become more friendly with each other.

Gaara had opened up fully to Naruto and they had begun acting like a couple, meaning that Naruto would flirt around with Gaara at every opportunity he found and they would spend as much time as possible in each other's presence which meant they were together day and night.

Gaara had also become friendlier towards others which mostly meant her sister, while she would remain civil towards everyone else, she would actually strike up conversations with her sister once in a while.

The happiness that seemed to radiate of Naruto and Gaara had sufficed to wake up the ire and jealousy in Sakura, meaning she acted grumpy towards everyone beside Sasuke who she for the most part ignored while she grumbled about how it should be her and Sasuke that was like Naruto and Gaara.

Sasuke for the most part was thankful for Sakura having stopped stalking him and trying to impress him, he was glad to see that Naruto was happy, he had seen glimpses of the demons that Naruto carried with him, and he had a feeling that though what haunted him was quite gruesome, that the demons Naruto carried with him, was in way bigger than his own.

The two other sand siblings were happy with the development, though they feared their sister before, they had also felt saddened by what she had had to go through as a child, they knew of the pressure one was put through being the children of the Kazekage, but they had had a caring parent and allot of human contact during their childhoods, something Gaara was never blessed with.

When Gaara had been born and their mother died after giving birth, their father had become vengeful towards Gaara, he wanted to shape the strongest weapon possible by any means necessary because he didn't want his wife's death to go without meaning, and blaming Gaara for her death, Gaara's childhood had been the result.

The group had almost reached the harbour and the village surrounding it, when they noticed that their surroundings had become deadly quiet, the birds chipping had stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the wheels against the ground and the wind blowing through the trees.

'' There is someone nearby, take up defensive positions '' Sasuke said as he quickly provided cover for the civilians dragging the wagons. The others followed Sasuke's example and soon kunai and shuriken came flying in large numbers towards the group, most of the crew died only the few Gaara had provided cover for came out of it alive, none of the genin where wounded beside Naruto who had a kunai embedded in his left shoulder and one above his knee of his right leg.

Nine ninja around the same age as the group dropped down surrounding the caravan.

'' You would be wise to retreat, if you do so at once we will even spare your lives '' A kunochi with long red hair said, apparently she was the lead among the foreign ninja, their forehead protector identified them as ninjas from the village hidden in the mist.

Naruto walked in front of the woman speaking the two kunais that had wounded him fell out as he walked and the wound closed up.

'' I am sorry my lady but I am afraid we can't turn our back on this mission, if you insist on fighting we will gladly take you own, even though you may out number us, I would advise against underestimating us '' Naruto said with an ever present smirk that sent shivers down the spine off most of their opponents since they had seen him easily heal from wounds that would slow down any normal ninja.

'' Like we are afraid off a group of newly promoted to genin ninjas from the leaf and some useless sand ninja's '' their leader spoke with confidence which seemed to spur on her teammates.

Naruto quickly signalled to the other to split up and take them on in teams, Sakura and Gaara went against the three ninja's in front of them and quickly forced them away from the others using Gaara's sand making them unable to use their greater numbers to much.

Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro faced another three opponents on their side of the caravan forcing their opponents into the forest in order to take cover from Temari's wind attacks.

Naruto took up a ready stance in front of the three ninjas before him, putting his hand on his sword's handle he gave them a smile.

'' I guess this can't be avoided then to bad '' Naruto said giving them a serene smile.

'' Heh I guess he resigned to his fate then, from what I saw he is the weakest of them all he is probably trying to buy time for his teammates to even the odds'' A male ninja standing on the right side of the leader said before he drew a kunai in each hand and charged at Naruto.

Naruto just keep standing there until the male ninja was less than two meters from him.

'' Batou jutsu: Wolf's fang '' Naruto spoke not very loud but his voice travelled clearly through the air, before anyone could react Naruto's blade had travelled from the male ninja's right hip through his body and out through his should effectively cutting him in two.

Naruto shook his blade to his side once letting the blood fly from his sword, before he placed it back in its sheath and gave his remaining two opponents a smile.

'' I do hope you have more to offer than this guy, easy kills is just not worth it '' he said in a sing song voice, all the while smiling at his opponents.

The female ninja to the left of the leader was clearly shaking from fright, she wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run away from this monster before her, looking at her team leader some of her confident returned as she started shaking a bit less.

Her leader had a scowl on her face though she didn't show any fear only irritation.

'' If you think you will get us you must be dreaming, you only got him because he was unaware that you possessed some skill '' she spoke with confidence.

'' I will engage him with my spear, you support me '' she whispered to her teammate before he put her hand on her forearm, a small poof of smoke later she was standing with a two meter long spear in hand facing towards Naruto with a confident smirk on her face, her teammate jumped away before readying several throwing weapons for the ensuring fight.

''Suiton: Emperor's spear '' She called out as she finished moving through one handed seals, the end of hear spear was covered in water which quickly took up the same form as the blade on her spear extending its range.

She charged in but when she was three meters from Naruto she started launching attacks towards him forcing him to dodge since the water extending from the spear with each thrust, whenever he tried to move into and offensive stance ranged attacks would force him to tome move back never giving him a change to go on the offensive.

'' How long can you keep this up, soon or later you will be hit '' She stated confidently as she send a thrust towards where his chest.

'' I am getting tired of playing tag with you missy '' Naruto stated calmly before he dodge under her spear and sprinted towards the girl providing her with support.

'' As if I would let you '' the Leader stated before she charged at Naruto's back.

When he was a few meters in front of his target he noticed she had finished going through hand seals and she send a water bullet towards him, reacting quickly purple chakra radiated off of him as he called out.

'' Iaijutsu: rise of the moon '' he called out as the water bullet speeded towards him his upwards slash released a purple chakra wave that cut the water bullet forcing the remaining water to fall to the ground without any kind of force, the wave continued to speed towards the shocked girl and continued to move straight through her, ending her life as he body fell apart one to each side having been cut cleanly through by the chakra blade.

Naruto barely managed to re sheath his blade when a spear penetrated his back and continued through and out of his chest, looking around he faced the girl now clearly crying at the loss of both of her teammates.

''What your name missy?'' Naruto asked in a low voice the spear would barely allow him to speak.

''Anya Tokumitsu, I will at least give you the honour of knowing your killers name in dead since your proved a powerful opponent '' the female ninja said before she yanked the spear out of his chest.

Naruto turned to her and looked like he was on his last legs before he spoke '' What do you mean killer?'' he said as he quickly impaled the girl on his sword.

'' You shouldn't have underestimated me like that, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki '' He withdrew his sword from the girl's stomach.

'' But how?'' she managed to get out between coughs and spitting out blood.

'' I'm immortal my young lady no one and nothing can kill me'' Naruto said as the wound in his chest was closing rapidly

'' Since you have proven yourself to me I will give you two choices, I can either let you die slowly and painfully from the wound in your stomach or I can give you a warrior's death through decapitation, which do you prefer '' Naruto asked as he stood in front of the kneeling woman holding her stomach.

Lifting up a hand she moved a finger over her neck quickly stating what she preferred, Naruto gave her a nod before giving her a salute honouring the young woman, then he drew his blade and decapitated the woman ending her suffering.

Naruto cleaned his blade and re sheathed it before he took off to assist the other teams however he was stopped when a tall muscular man dropped down in front of him, on reflex Naruto jumped back and placed his hand on his swords handle.

The man before he was tall and muscular, he had short spiky black hair and piercing eyes, he was wear grey pants and a mesh shirt, on the small of his back a giant sword could be seen, the sword looked like it was at least as tall as the man himself.

'' My aren't you a though one, you single handed took down one of my genin squads and you regeneration abilities are very intriguing it makes me want to cut you into tiny little pieces '' the tall man said before he ran his tongue along the edge of his blade.

'' You could have a great future if you would choose to serve under me, but I see too much pride in your eyes for you to ever truly serve anyone '' the man said before he laughed.

'' To bad really, but at least know I will enjoy taking your life '' he said before he sprinted towards Naruto.

End of Chapter three

I am sorry for the wait but exams and laziness got in the way of me finishing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and as always please reviews with any comments or questions you may have.

The end was a warm up for next chapter, I didn't want Naruto to have a long fight against genin level ninjas when I will have him fight almost on pair with chunin's and jounins soon, which was why the fight was over so quickly.


End file.
